


His Treasure

by Merfilly



Category: Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of his co-regency, Ramses needs to unwind. Moses obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Treasure

"You're too tense."

"What do you expect, brother?!" Ramses began pacing to and fro in his room, while Moses sprawled on the bed, eating candied dates.

"Ramses, you are the bright star! How can you doubt that tomorrow will happen without a flaw?" Moses asked him, watching the way Ramses' back muscles ripple with each motion.

His brother took that delight away, turning to face him. "The priests may think otherwise! Or Amun-Ra could hide His face from the ceremony! Or..."

"Or it happens as easily as any other co-regency in the long history of Egypt. Father grows old, and he wants the people to know you are at his side in all things," Moses coaxed. "You're ready. I know you are!"

The faith, unwavering as ever, in those words drew Ramses back to the bed, lifting the dipping bowl off the table at its side.

"You think so?" he asked as he held it for Moses to clean his hands. 

"I know so." Moses wet his fingers, then scrubbed at the syrupy stickiness before wiping his hands dry on a linen towel.

Ramses set the bowl down, then leaned in to kiss his brother warmly. "You are always my strength and steadiness, Moses. Perhaps with you there, nothing will go wrong."

"Where else would I be?" the reclining prince asked, before he reached around Ramses to remove the heavy pectoral his brother wore. "You're overdressed again," he complained, tugging at the short skirt that was all his brother had on once the pectoral was removed.

Ramses laughed, then really looked at the lines of his brother, covered only by a loin cloth. "It is hot, isn't it?" he played along, standing long enough to unwrap the skirt... and to remove his own loin cloth beneath it. Moses' eyes lit in anticipation, hands hastily retreating down his body to remove the rest of his trapping clothing.

"I can think of far better reasons to be hot," he told Ramses, earning a laugh and caress along his cheek.

"You always can, brother." Ramses moved onto the bed, pinning the bulkier, though shorter, prince. 

"Hush and kiss me."

"Oh ho ho, dear brother, it is I who will rise and set as the Morning Star, while you merely guard the holy body that is ruler of all Egypt!" Ramses teased him. He did lean in and begin kissing, though, as it was exactly what he wanted to do.

"I'll have to guard it quite well," Moses breathed, after Ramses allowed him to speak once more. "For all our lives, my brother."

"So you shall," Ramses agreed, before kissing Moses more, moving slowly against him. Moses was his treasure, and he would enjoy this last night before he became co-regent in his loving brother's arms. Tomorrow would be soon enough to let the worries weigh upon him, though he knew Moses would always distract him from those.

It was the nature of their relationship, with Ramses giving and taking what he needed to from Moses, who never complained.


End file.
